


Not A Voyeur

by Aoida_blue



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick is not a voyeur. No. Not At All. (Otherwise known as the one in which Kori and Roy sex Jason up and Dick watches on).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Voyeur

Dick knew he should turn away, pull out the listening device and carry on with his life like he’d never heard any of it, never saw any of it. Dick knew he should just turn and go. He _didn’t_ spy on people like this, he wasn’t a _voyeur_ …

 

But-

 

But.

 

Jason’s face was flushed, a rise of red brushing along the ridges of his cheekbones. His head was tilted back, up at the ceiling as if Jason knew he was flushing and ashamed, as if he didn’t want anyone to see it. It was vulnerable position, throwing his neck into harsh relief, a column of ivory skin that ran with a hard swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing. 

 

His mouth, a curve of bitten cherry red, dropped into a slight circle. A gasp for more air, more air because Jason’s chest was heaving like he’d been underwater for hours.

 

Dick had never- he had never seen Jason look so- and he should-

 

But then Roy, Roy pressed like a long lean line of pale moving muscle along Jason’s back rocked forward. Both of Roy’s eyes were set on Jason’s neck, on the curve of the jaw that Roy would only just see, fascinated as rocked forward again.

 

Jason’s eyes bolted wide, a broken moan, a desperate moan cut sharp off by his mouth snapping shut. His hands flinched briefly around Kori’s waist.

 

Shame. It had to be shame of his own noise, Jason’s eyes screwed shut and his mouth worked in line that Dick was so intimately familiar with, one he knew so well, but never seen like _this_.

 

Kori’s burnished orange hands smoothed over Jason’s cheeks, tracing the flush as it rushed down to his neck. Her hands had always been so clever, and Kori had always been so perceptive, she didn’t let Jason feel the shame for long. Her mouth moved in low words that the listening bugs only just caught, etching in and out of Dick’s hearing.

 

“…. Natural… we…. you…. Jason…”

 

When Jason’s mouth moved again, as if to retort, Kori moved forward, catching his lips in a gentle kiss meeting the too interested, too bright eyes of Roy.

 

Roy rocked forward again, gentler, and again, his own face blanking in clear pleasure. He dropped his lips against Jason’s shoulder in a smear of a kiss.

 

“Jay,” Roy moaned softly, against Jason’s shoulder, “Jaybird relax. You’re… you’re… so _tight_.”

 

Jaybird. The name rocketed though Dick, throwing him back. That was- it had been his name for Jason. _His_ name not-

 

Jason’s eyes screwed tighter, hips rocking forward with each motion, drawing him impossibly into Kori. Kori who let Jason drop the kiss, to breathe hard at the ceiling, hands reaching around Jason to brush at the nape of Roy’s neck.

 

“Roy… next… next time… I’m telling to… rel-aaax when you’re….” Jason sniped back, gasping hard, having to end his sentence off with a low bitten-off moan.

 

Roy rocked forward again, harder, eyes wide, the wet double slap of Roy to Jason, then Jason to Kori echoing through the room. Then again as Kori rocked back.

 

Their rhythm built, losing its perfect pace, growing faster, more desperate. Gasps broke through the room, Jason’s sharp breaths, Kori’s unashamed moans, and Roy’s low meaningless muttering. It built, growing sloppy as Roy’s head tilted to lean against Jason’s shoulder, hips finally stuttering. Roy froze with a long sigh, back arching, gasping and almost immediately Jason stiffened, head fully turned up and Kori’s thighs tightened.

 

“Jesus-“ Jason swore half bitten off and Kori kissed his open mouthed and gasping.

 

 _They’d_ -

 

Dick turned again hard, his heart beating against his ribcage like a drum, hard as he’d ever been. Without thinking he pealed down the suit, hand around his cock and in two messy strokes he came hard, knees weakening with the strength of it. Dick slumped against the brick wall, sliding down to the ground sucking in air unsteadily.

 

“Jason, Roy.” Kori’s breathy voice came clear over the earpiece still in Dick’s ear, “That was-“

 

“Amazing.” Roy finished for her, laughing huskily, “We’re doing that again.”

 

 _God_. Dick’s vision settled back into focus and he could feel the wet spot start to grow in his pants. _God_.

 

“No.” Jason’s voice was deeper, scratchier, amused but still oddly, _oddly_ vulnerable, “We’re doing something different.”

 

“Yeah?” Roy’s voice was more interested.

 

“Yes,” Kori sounded absolutely smug, as if she’d already recovered, “There was a reason I bought those handcuffs.”

 

Dick threw his head back, letting it hit hard against the wall.

 

 _God_. 


End file.
